


Fome

by rudin (orphan_account)



Series: De Profundis Ad Astra [2]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ambition: Heart's Desire (Fallen London), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Non-binary character, Other, POV Second Person, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London), Teasing, Trans Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rudin
Summary: Você se esqueceu de sua Ambição e passou a procurar pelo Nome. O Gerente do Hotel aparece para te lembrar quem você é.
Relationships: The Manager of the Royal Bethlehem/Player (Fallen London)
Series: De Profundis Ad Astra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fome

Você está lambendo os ossos de uma carcaça de morcego quando alguém bate à porta. Você não se importa com esconder, limpar os lábios, ou trocar os lençóis sujos de sangue antes de abri-la. Quando vê o Gerente do Hotel Royal Bethlehem e seus botões de bronze tão brilhantes, você não pisca. Nem se move, na verdade, e ele pigarreia antes de você perceber que precisa dar espaço para ele entrar.

O Gerente não olha ao redor quando entra, e parece não notar o cheiro dentro do quarto do hotel, nem as várias carcaças de animais pequenos e – aquilo são costelas humanas perto da cama? Você não sabe, e não consegue se importar. Você quer que ele vá embora para continuar a comer. A fome nunca se vai.

“Me ocorreu–”, o Gerente pigarreia outra vez para que você leve seu olhar ao rosto dele. Tem uma expressão simpática no rosto, “Me ocorreu que eu não te agradeci corretamente por ter resolvido aquele… ah, assunto… com o Rei Com Cem Corações.”

Demora um pouco para que você entenda o que ele está falando. É como se sua vida de alguns meses atrás tivesse sido um sonho do qual você mal se lembra, ofuscado pela fome lancinante que você sente o tempo inteiro agora. Alguns meses atrás você estava em busca de jogadores para o Maravilhoso. Alguns meses atrás você tinha um desejo que não fosse o Nome.

“Eu vim lhe trazer isto.”, ele estica os braços em sua direção. Tem um pote de mel nas mãos, mas não um mel qualquer. É Mel de Prisioneiro. “Entendo que isso não é desconhecido para você.”, ele continua a falar, “Mas penso que talvez a companhia valha mais do que a viagem, se me entende.”

Você é tomado por uma lembrança de Veilgarden quando vê aquele pote de mel. Do vinho, das pessoas, da arte, da vida que você teve. Você olha ao redor e se sente subitamente enjoado por todas as carcaças dentro do quarto.

“Eu não–”, você balbucia, “Eu não estou me sentindo bem.”

O Gerente sorri, um sorriso compreensivo, um sorriso que um mestre dá a um aprendiz. “Eu sei.”, diz, “Por isso estou oferecendo minha companhia.”, ele anda até o divã que está perto da janela de cortinas fechadas, a bengala batendo no chão, e se senta.

O silêncio te incomoda pelos próximos segundos. Você quer falar sobre o que acontece, mas não consegue, não por ser algo vergonhoso ou que o incomodaria – você sabe que pouca coisa incomoda o Gerente – mas por envolver o Nome.

“Vamos.”, você ouve a voz dele, de tom suave, dizer, “Converse comigo.”

Você se senta na cadeira da escrivaninha, perto do divã. Não está habituado a conversar, especialmente sobre si mesmo. Você consegue manter distância dos outros, mudar o assunto quando o rumo da conversa cai em você.

Mas, às vezes, não existe escapatória.

E a fome que você sente te devora aos poucos.

“O Nome.”, você murmura, “Eu– não sei, não me lembro quando entrei em contato com isso. Talvez tenha sido um sonho. A vista pela janela não era a certa…”

O Gerente te olha com atenção, em silêncio.

“Eu sei que em algum momento, o Nome passou a ser tudo o que eu quero. Até– até em relação do jogo, ao Maravilhoso, eu não… Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa.”

Você vê o Gerente piscar devagar. Ele se levanta, pega o pote de mel que está sobre a escrivaninha e o coloca na mesa de cabeceira. Então se aproxima de você.

“Acho que você se esqueceu de quem é, meu caro.”, ele diz, “Talvez eu possa te ajudar a lembrar.”

O Gerente toca uma de suas mãos enluvadas. Ele a ergue, fazendo você se levantar, e puxa cada um dos dedos da luva devagar. Quando sua mão está nua da luva, ele a aperta entre as dele. Seu toque é quente, e consegue afastar um pouco da fome dentro de você.

Ele então coloca as mãos sobre seu ombro, aperta, e as desce até seus cotovelos. Logo, as mãos do Gerente agora estão nos botões de seu casaco. Ele desabotoa um, devagar, e então outro. Sua respiração se torna curta, mas você não faz objeções.

Na sua vida passada você não deixaria ninguém fazer o que ele faz agora. Te tocar era um pecado, e despir sua roupa, um sacrilégio maior ainda. Nenhum de seus amantes, sua ex-esposa, ou qualquer outra pessoa te viu nu.

O Gerente tira sua camisa pelos ombros, passando os dedos pela pele. Ele coloca uma mão na lateral do seu pescoço para sentir sua pulsação, e dá um riso baixo de divertimento ao perceber o quão acelerado seu coração está. A outra mão desabotoa sua calça e a puxa para os joelhos. Sem desviar dos olhos dele, você termina de tirar a peça.

O polegar dele traça sua mandíbula, e os outros dedos, passando por sua face, chegam até a máscara que cobre seu rosto. Você estremece quando o Gerente desfaz o nó atrás de sua cabeça e a máscara cai nas mãos dele. A atenção com que ele te olhava se transformou em algo que você conhece bem.

O Gerente te olha com fome.

Você se sente vulnerável estando sem a máscara diante dele. Ele consegue ver além do irrigo de seus olhos, ver sua cor verdadeira.

Ele passa os dedos pelos fios escuros e lisos de seu cabelo. Toca sua nuca, a lateral do pescoço e então o ombro. Os passos dele te guiam na direção da cama. Ele te instrui a se deitar, e você o faz.

O Gerente parece estudar seu corpo. Seus dedos correm pela clavícula de ossos à mostra, e descem para entre os seios, sentem as costelas, e depois o abdômen. O polegar circunda seu umbigo e continua descendo tocando os pelos de sua virilha e depois uma das coxas. Ele pára ali.

Seu corpo responde aos toques, ao olhar dele.

“Me diga seu nome.”, ele pede. A mão ainda repousa em sua coxa.

Você não sabe o que dizer.

Ele abre o pote de mel ao lado com a outra mão e mergulha o polegar lá dentro. Quando você vê aquele dedo outra vez, ele está diante de você, a poucos centímetros da sua boca. Ele o aproxima um pouco mais.

“Seu nome.”, pede outra vez.

Você abre a boca. Ergue a cabeça, tentando capturar o mel que pinga do dedo dele, mas o Gerente o afasta.

“Qual é o seu nome?”, ele aproxima o dedo outra vez, e o passa por seus lábios. Sua língua toca a pele dele, e ele empurra levemente o dedo para dentro de sua boca.

Você lambe o mel. Sente também o sal da pele dele contra sua língua, e o chupa. O Gerente empurra a perna sobre a qual a mão estava para o lado, e os dedos dele te tocam. É um toque vagaroso que te arrepia e te faz arfar.

Ele tira o polegar de sua boca e lambe os resquícios de mel. Coloca outro dedo no pote e o leva à própria boca. Seu rosto se aproxima do seu, e ele te beija.

Logo, vocês estão em outro lugar. Um lugar onde chove penas brancas, onde a luz existe e é alaranjada, um lugar onde cobras se arrastam pela vegetação e os gatos andam majestosamente pelo reino.

Uma pena cai sobre seu peito enquanto seu corpo estremece pelo ápice. O Gerente, ao seu lado, sorri novamente, os botões do terno brilhando ainda mais sob a luz de Parábola.

De volta ao quarto, o Gerente se levanta. Anda até o divã e pega a bengala. Caminha até a porta do quarto, e antes que ele possa sair, você diz:

“Meu nome é Rowan Carter.”

Ele se vira em sua direção. “Aproveite o mel, sr. Carter.”, e sai, a bengala a bater no chão.

Você se levanta, veste roupas limpas, amarra a máscara no rosto e troca o lençol da cama.

Quando abre as cortinas da janela do quarto de hotel, a noite de Londres Caída sorri para você, como se tivesse esperado seu retorno.

Você está livre do Nome, enfim.


End file.
